The present invention relates to a turbine wind energy generator structure, and more particularly, to a turbine blade mechanism using the movement of air in chaotic vertical mass motions because of heating and the driving of chimney/stack effect and extrinsic breeze accommodating to a generator and coupled components between a ventilator and the generator for generating electric energy.
FIG. 1A shows a large-sized wind energy generator of prior art that was usually a generator with a horizontal hub (propeller) comprising a fan a, a fan adjustment mechanism b, a transmission (accelerated gear box) c, a generator d, an automatic upwind device e and a tower f. The function of the fan a is to transform wind energy into mechanical energy, composed of a wheel axle a2 and blades a1 functioning the movement of air well installed on the wheel axle a2. The fan a is accelerated from a low speed by the accelerated gear box c to generate power to be transmitted to the generator d through the drive system g. The aforementioned components are all installed inside of an engine room h, which is fully supported by the tall tower f. Seeing that the wind direction alters often, to effectively utilize wind power the automatic upwind device e is installed for driving pinions to move big gear wheels on the tower f through the control of a deviation device e3 by a controller e2 according to the wind direction measured by a wind direction sensor e1, and in consequence the whole engine room h is capable of facing the wind because of the automatic upwind device e. There was another prior art wind energy generator with a perpendicular hub(as shown in FIG. 1B) that is affected by instable electric power generated by wind energy, so that the generation of electric power by wind energy requires extra energy storage capacity against wind falling if without supporting by other electric power sources. There exists, therefore, a need for an improved generator structure that will not requires considerable cost and space for the construction of extra energy storage capacity of the prior art.
In view of the drawbacks of aforementioned wind energy generators, a turbine wind energy generator structure is disclosed herein.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a turbine wind energy generator structure, which can reduce the cost of generating electric power and encourage greater energy efficacy.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a turbine wind energy generator structure, which enables the utilization of a generator device to be expanded without being limited by space and location.
To achieve the above and other objectives, the present invention provides a turbine wind energy generator structure, which has a turbine ventilator with a perpendicular revolving spindle installed to enable wind from any direction to revolve blades. When air temperature between inside and outside the room differ, air with high temperature will float to the other space through gaps in turbine blades. Once air is expelled from the room, an indraft cool air from outside of the room will form a warm current, the movement of air in chaotic vertical mass motions because of heating will drive the turbine ventilator to revolve. In addition, seeing that the turbine ventilator is installed at a height of 3 meters, the temperature difference between inside and outside the room is able to form the chimney/stack effect to generate electric power by revolving the turbine ventilator. To protect the turbine ventilator from excessive speed resulting from an overrun of wind power when the turbine ventilator operates and to ensure clutch to be securely coupled to the generator, turbine ventilator blades are utilized for driving gear wheels to use generated electric power or store the electricity into its battery; in addition, a small generator and the gear wheels of the turbine ventilator are allowed to be directly combined together for generating electricity, which can be consumed by small electric equipment or excessive electric power can be stored into the battery.
In view of the foregoing, the drawbacks of the changeful wind direction and wind capacity require the prior art generator structures to spend a plenty of technologies and costs for improvement and to verify the size and the establishment of the tower as appropriate. The present invention is able to take the three chief considerations of the movement of air in chaotic vertical mass motions because of heating, chimney/stack effect and natural breeze applying the turbine ventilator whereof with a perpendicular revolving spindle to be installed on various locations, such as the countryside, fish farms, flower nurseries, housetops of factories with sky-view terraces, exhausts of apartment buildings, street lights and traffic lights. Moreover, the energy efficiency of the generator of the present invention far surpasses most of prior art wind energy generators available on the mass market.